


i still need you.

by fagNE



Category: The eboys - Fandom, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Impulse, Irrational thoughts, M/M, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagNE/pseuds/fagNE
Summary: George is struggling with feeling to fragile and Will just wants him to see how much George means to him.
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew & Will Lenney, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Kudos: 19





	i still need you.

His mind was cloudy , his thoughts uneven, tonight was no different then the many other nights he spent at Will’s maybe he had asked Will to a be a little rougher and not stayed the full night. Maybe Will looked confused after he cleaned up and got ready to go. Maybe he was out drinking at some bar he didn’t remember the name of but nothing was wrong he was normal. 

He thought everything was normal until he woke up, fuck where was he? his head was achy and he didn’t know where the light was coming from. 

“George?” a familiar voice called out to him he looked around, it was Will. So he must be in wills flat. 

“What’s going on Will?”

“I was worried about you last night so i followed you to the bar and you passed out on your way home so i brought you back home, you feelin alright mate?” Will said looking down at the shorter boy pitifully.

“i’m fine Will, my head hurts and i’m still pretty sleepy but i’m fine. Do you have any tea?” George rubbed his head, he had a killer headache and didn’t feel like talking to Will, hopefully Will would just go make him tea to give him enough time to regain himself. 

“Yeah i’ll go make you some, why don’t you take a shower and i’ll it ready by the time you come out, with some ibuprofen.”

“Thanks Will, i’ll go do that.” George shot Will a sleepy smile and Will shot him a guilty one back.

He walked off to the bathroom letting himself rummage through Wills towels to find the softest one. He had been in the bathroom many many times since he started sleeping with Will. It was nothing more then platonic, nothing more. George dreaded relationships they were to much work and commitment, he could barely commit to getting a pet, a boyfriend was much to hard. 

He started the shower, getting in immediately feeling the cold water splash his shoulders he flinched. The water was so cold it was practically sobering, his mind was still clouded but he was much more awake, he felt his body, running his soap covered hands over it all. He knew this body was his, but sometimes it didn’t feel like it. He looked down on himself seeing fresh bruises on his shoulders and hips. He knew Will was gonna flip out, but he liked them.

He quickly dried himself off and went back out to Will once he dressed, he spent the day on Wills couch sleeping, he didn’t have the energy to talk to Will about what happened so he just watched him edit until he fell asleep on his lap. He woke up later to Will petting his head looking down at him slightly biting his lip in thought.

“Why are you looking at me like that, you nonce.” George said, he meant it to be playful to lighten the mood but his voice tightened in sleepiness making him sound sad. Wills expression deepened. 

“Nothing, you wanna move to my bed George? i’m sure your back would thank you.” Will said continuing to play with his hair. 

“Yeah sure.” They moved to Wills bed George quickly shedding his pants, and getting under the duvet Will carefully peeling off his shirt and joggers laying down next to George. 

“You have enough energy for anything tonight? you seemed a bit worn out.” Will asked. 

‘That’s some sexy dirty talk Will’ George thought to himself then contemplated what he wanted, he wasn’t drained, sure he could let will fuck him tonight he didn’t see why not. “Yeah i’ve got plenty of energy for you hot stuff.” George said teasingly, he moved closer to Will. 

Will looked at George cautiously like he could be broken with a wrong move, it irritated George when people were soft with him. He hated it. 

“You can be rough with me Will, i’m not made of fucking glass.” he snarled.

“Hey George i know, just worried about you, you passed out man.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t fuck me if you’re so worried, maybe you should just wrap me in bubble wrap and hide me away.” he rolled his eyes “Just hit me Will.”

“W-What?” Wills eyes widened shocked of what george was asking. 

“Hit me Will. Hit me. i’m not fragile Will just fucking hit me.” 

“N-No i’m not gonna fucking hit you, George what are you on about?” 

“I’m not fragile Will. Hit me please. i’m not small or breakable please hit me.” George was crying, he didn’t mean to cry he was just angry.

“No George i’m not gonna hit you, please just lay back down, i don’t wanna do this anymore, can we just sleep?” 

“You think i’m fragile, you think i’m small and breakable. I fucking can’t believe this.” George said hastily getting up and gathering his things. “I’m so fucking tired of people thinking i’m fragile, and i thought you respected me.” 

“George please calm down, come back to bed George please.” 

“No fuck you.” he stormed out of Wills house, tears fogging his eyes and emotions fogging his judgement. 

He called Alex, he needed to get home, he wasn’t gonna walk this late at night anyway ,he was to tired. 

“Hey George what do you need? it’s late.” Alex said groggily over the phone, he must have been editing for a while.

“Need a ride home, i’m at Wills flat. didn’t wanna get a cab, can you come and get me?” 

“Why doesn’t Will drive you home like he usually does?”

“Bit of a fight i guess.” he bit his lip.

“Fuck alright man, i’m on my way.” 

-  
The next morning he woke up to many texts from a worried Will. He ignored them turning off his phone. he went out to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

“Mornin’ George how ya feelin?” Alex asked holding a cup of coffee.

“I’m good how are you?” 

“I’m good, you want some coffee? also Will called me worried about you.” It almost seemed Alex didn’t want to say the last part it was so rushed. George tensed. 

“I would love a cup, and i’m fine i don’t feel like talking to or about him.” 

“Okay mate whatever you want, but he’s really worried.” Alex shot him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah whatever.” George took his coffee and grabbed a granola bar and went back to his room, he couldn’t deal with anymore Alex. 

-

he sat around all day, he edited his lasted video and then posted it while he tried to script his next one, his brain was to cloudy to really think so he knew he’d have to redo it later, he was just to tired. 

He decided he was gonna get dressed and go out to the pub, he needed alcohol and he couldn’t drink in peace with nosy Alex around, fuckin commentary youtubers. after a few drinks he felt better, more at ease. his head was clear, or more so he couldn’t think enough for it to be busy. 

He felt confident and stupid. He knew he wasn’t fragile, he was fucking strong. Maybe he was a little to confident. He started talking to everyone, he just wanted to start something, feel something and prove he wasn’t fucking breakable. He found one of the biggest blokes in the joint and started smack talking him. 

Definitely a stupid fucking decision on his part, but hey can you blame him he was losing his mind and absolutely plastered. His words slurring the guy must have known he wasn’t in the right head space but he gave in after a while. 

“You really wanna fuckin’ fight, short stack?” spit out the bigger man.

“Yeah fucker give me your best, asshole.” George gave him a big stupid toothy grin like he wasn’t about to get his teeth knocked out. 

They stumbled outside and George swung first, he miss the man but about two feet, he almost fell over with his swing. The man punched him back, hard in his jaw almost knocking George over again. Fucking hell it stings, the man pushed George down and started to kick him. Maybe he was fucking small and weak George thought. He regretted it all.

His head pounding the man left him alone on the concrete. His first thought was to call Will, he’d give anything to be in his arms and bed instead of the cold, damp, pavement. He missed Will, he missed his puppy dog eyes and his stupid jokes and stupid face. Will was gonna be pissed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, finger hovering over Wills contact. The electronic ringing felt like an airhorn on George’s ears. 

“Hello?” Will picked up. fuck.

“Hey, you’re gonna be mad.” 

“What did you do Georgie? Actually never mind that, where are you baby? can i come pick you up?” George could practically hear Wills face scrunch up in worry and he knew exactly the face he was pulling, what he would give to see that face in this moment.

“I’m at the pub on fifth avenue, laying on the concrete right outside it, try not to hit me.” 

“Jesus, George. I’m on my way now, be careful.” he hung up. 

-

It was ten minutes before Will showed up, enough for George to know he was fucked in the morning, he was so glad he had Will, he loved Will maybe sober him didn’t know it but he knew he loved Will so much and drunk him wasn’t afraid. 

“Why do you do this to yourself George?” 

“I needed to feel something, I’m not fragile like everyone thinks Will.” 

“Hey, I know you’re not, you’re one of the strongest people i’ve ever met George.” Will looked to George and cupped his face, “I’m not gentle with you because i think you need that, it’s because you deserve it. You deserve soft loving kisses and warmth George. You deserve love George.”

All of the sudden George was speechless, he didn’t expect that from Will, he leaned into Will softening at his touch. Maybe falling in love wasn’t the worst, maybe having Will as his boyfriend wouldn’t be to bad. Will was his safe space, and maybe it took him so long to realize that cuz he was to scared of it. 

“I love you George. I know you’re scared you don’t need to be. You deserve love, and i’m gonna give it to you.” Will held him tighter, enveloping him in his arms. 

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! go follow me on twitter if you want ,, @/screwingurmum !! kudos and comments are always appreciated and encouraged !! 
> 
> and of course
> 
> disclaimer,, this is all fictional as with all my writing, please never harass any of the people mentioned in my fics or show them this. this is just fictional writing for the sake of entertainment/vent. 
> 
> And if it’s the eboys don’t harass them of course but they are big boy okay? they can handle themselves you don’t gotta protect ur smol beans.


End file.
